


The Switch

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hunting, Love/Hate, Missing Persons, Monsters, Torcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a hunter, you have been with Dean and Sam ever since they brought you back from your AU.  Two years later and you find your self head over heels with the oldest Winchester. That is when your not fighting with him. So After another blow out, you take off and decide to hunt on your own.Not knowing That you were going to up against a Bisle. The Bisle- The cousin of The Shapeshifter. Only worse. Can the Winchesters figure out its you, before it finishes you? Or will this be your doom?





	1. I hate that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the Bisle, it's the cousin to a shapeshifter. Only worse. Once the Bisle takes your form it keeps you alive in an unknown place, while taking over your life, and feeding off your fear. The two of you are so connected that you can see, hear, and feel everything it is sees,hears, and feels. Messing with your mind so that you think it's actually happening to you, till you finally die from starvation.

"OH My God! You are such a freaking Douche!" you snapped as you turned and stormed out of the Bunkers Kitchen, with Dean Winchester on your hills. 

"Why am I a douche?" He growled. You stopped in front of Sam and Cass who were sitting at the long table in the library, and spun to face him. 

"I don't know. I guess I'd have to ask Mary." you say smugly. 

"Cute! You just mad because you know I'm right." 

"You haven't been right since the day I met you." 

"Um? Problem?" Sam asked finally watching the two of you. 

"The problem is....." you say through greeted teeth, "Your brother thinks he can control my life." 

"That's not true. I just think that you shouldn't have taken out that wolf by charging it like you were in freaking Brave heart or something." He said starring at you. 

"What the hell does it matter how it's done, I killed it didn't I?" You snapped looking at Sam and Cass. The two looked taken aback. As if unsure if they should even say anything. 

"Yes you did." cass said finally. 

"See." you tell Dean. 

"There's a way to do things and a way not to do things." Dean said 

"You mean there's your way, and the wrong way." You sneer. 

"I didn't freaking say that!" Dean snarled his anger rising again. 

"You didn't have to! You forget Mr Winchester I don't come from here, and that means I don't have to do things your way. As Long as I get the job done then that's all that matters." You insist. 

"y/n, Things are done differently then where your from. We don't just go running into battle." Dean hissed. 

"Dean." Sam warned. He and Cass knew where this was going to go, and they were hoping to avoid it. 

In your world life was alot different than it was here. You and your family lived in small villages, and hunters were considered the highest of rank. They were the ones that not only defended they village but also supplied food. There was no internet, no googling. You did your work the basic way. And if you found something you needed to take out, there was the basic war cry letting others know that you were about to strike. Dean was having problems letting you keep your heritage, he didn't seem to understand that this was a part of you, and that you weren't about to give that up.   
But at the same time they understood where Dean was coming from. It wasn't just a different way of life here, They had all come to care about you. You were like family to them, and they had lost so many already, the last thing they wanted to do was lose another. Yes in Dean's own way, he was just trying to keep you safe. 

"No Sam, I've had enough of her reckless ways. This has to stop!" Dean said. 

"I have been hunting since I was 10. I know what in the hell I'm doing. You're just mad you can't control me like everyone else!" you shouted. 

"Control you? Hell God himself couldn't control you! I'm just trying to keep you from getting your ass killed!" 

"I can take care of myself!" you turned and stormed out of the room. 

"Can you believe this shit?" Dean groaned " I can't seem to say two words without her getting pissed off." 

"Maybe you should try to see her point of view. Warrior is how she was taught to hunt. It's her families blood. It can't be easy for her to try and adapt to our ways." Sam said. Dean looked at his brother. He knew he was right. But there was just something about her. Since the day he met her he felt something about her. A need to take care of her, and a fear of loosing her. But at the same time she seemed to push every button he had, and vice a versa. 

"You know, many people here would fight the same way. Native Americans had their own war cry, Vikings also. Then there was...." Cass started. But the look that Dean gave him caused him to reconsider his history lesson. 

"I'll talk to her." Sam said. 

"Good luck with that." Dean said as he turned and headed back toward the kitchen. 

You paced your room angrily. Why did he get under your skin so bad? You still remember the day he and Sam walked into your small village, looking confused, lost, and concerned. They had accidently gotten them selves sucked into a vertex along with a traveling demon. So your family was happy to take them in. You spent weeks with the Winchesters. And found yourself watching the oldest way more than you meant to. Then all Hell broke loose and three villages were wiped out, along with yours. Dean had saved you. Promising your dying father that he would take care of you. Tradition of your world was that if something happened to the father, it became the job of the brothers in the family to take care of everyone. But being the only child of your parents, and having lost your mother to disease when you were 8, there were no other males to take this role in your family. So here you were in a different world and so lost. You had no idea how to live here, but one thing was for sure. Here females had the right to do what they wanted, And that was a right you intended to enlist. But you hated seeing the disappointment in Dean's eyes. Your heart yearned for him, something you would never tell anyone, but you refused to go back to the ways of your old life, where the man controlled your every move. No that part was gone. 

"Knock knock." You turned to see Sam standing in your door way. 

"Hey" 

"Hey, can I come in?" 

"It's your home." 

"It's yours to y/n. Look About what Dean said." You raised your hand cutting him off. 

"I do not wish to talk about your brother, or his barbaric ways." 

"He's use to doing things a different way is all." 

"What ever." you rolled your eyes. You started stuffing clothes in your bag. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked concerned. 

"I'm out of here." 

"Y/n you don't have to leave. Dean he doesn't mean anything by it honest. He just worries." you could here the panic in his voice, but your mind was made up. 

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. I can take care of myself, I don't need him watching my every move." You snatched up your bag and pushed past him. You stormed down the hall and toward the steps. 

"Where are you going?" Dean Growled. You turned to see him watching you, a beer in his hand. 

"Don't worry Dean, I'm not your problem anymore." you say. You wanted him to stop you, to beg you to stay. But he just stood there looking at you with fury in his eyes. 

"Dean, say something." Sam urged. 

"She wants to go, let her go." He sipped his beer, his eyes locked with yours. 

He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he didn't want her to leave. That he'd work on his attitude with her, and try to be more understanding. He wanted to, but his pride just wouldn't let him. 

Sam gave him a look of Discussed. 

"Y/n, you don't have to go." Sam insisted. 

"Sorry Sam, but I do." you shouldered your bag, took the stairs two at a time and headed out. 

"What the hell Dean! Go after her." Sam said. 

"She'll be back. Besides like she said, she can take care of herself." He turned and headed for his room. Sam ran his hand through his long mane and sighed.


	2. It came out of no where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 6 months since you left the bunker. And even though everynight you thought about calling them, and seeing how they were, you just couldn't make yourself do it. But now your wishing you had.

"Thanks for coming along with me on this Jody." You said as you and Sherif Mills.

"Anytime, you know that." she said. You gave her a small smile. It was nice to be hunting with a partner again. 

"So how are the guys?" you ask trying to sound as if you were just making small talk. Truth was you couldn't stop thinking about them, especially Dean. And even though it had been 6 months to the day since you stormed out, you wondered if you had made a mistake. 

"Dean and Sam? Good. They ask about you." She said as you turned your truck onto a dusty abandoned road. 

"right." you say. She looked at you with serious eyes. 

"No really. I was just talking to Sam the other day, he asked how your hunt went out in Missouri. Told him, it went well as far as I knew. Course I don't hear from you much myself these days." she reminds you. You sighed. 

"Yeah I know." was your only reply. You had no excuse really. Jody was about the only friend you had left. She let you stay with her a few days after you took off from the bunker, and did her best to try and get you to at least talk to Dean, and patch things up. But neither of you were having it. Although you both seemed awful concerned about how the other one was doing. 

"So about this thing were after. You sure Silvers gonna do it?" Jody asked 

"Should. Honestly I have never heard of this thing before. A Basile. But according to the myth, A single silver bullet will kill it. The problem is it will also kill whoevers form it has taken. So we have to get it between manifestations." 

"MAybe we should have called in a little more help." You look at her and smile. 

"The great Sheriff Mills scared?" 

"No, just careful." 

"We'll be fine. Look it's last victims body was found three days ago, right? And no one else has gone missing. I did a little more research, and some legends claim that a Basile can go weeks before needing to change form to feed. So just keep your eyes peeled for that thing there, then aim to kill." You say picking up a picture next to you and handing it to her. 

"Ugly cuss isn't it." 

The Basile's true form looked like a human that had been skint alive. It reminded Jody of a creature from a horror film she had once seen. IT's eyes were hazed over, and it's long fingers though skinless, had sharp nails protruding from the tips. Even though it had been hand drawn by you, it gave off the feel of pure evil. 

You stopped the truck infront of a gate, a sign that read. "Private property, violators will be shot" Hung from it in large letters. 

"Well that's inviting." Jody said. 

"Yeah, There's an old mine around here somewhere. I say we split up. You come across it call me, And I'll do the same. Deal?" You say. She looks at you unsure but nods in agreement 

"Remember if you see it don't look it in the eyes. just shoot to kill." You say as the two of you hop out of the truck. 

"Yeah, same to you." She mutters. You give a wink. She watches you dart into the trees, and sighs. She now understood why Dean worried so much about you. 

20 minutes in you stumbled across the entrance of the old mine. You pulled your flash light from your pocket and peered in, as you called Jody. 

"Hey any luck?" She asked. 

"As a matter of fact, I'm looking at the opening now." you say. 

"Cool, send me the cordinece and I'll meet you there." Suddenly you heard a dragging sound, coming from the cave. 

"Y/n?" jody's voice called out. 

"I think it's here." you whisper. 

"Don't do anything dumb, wait for me." She said. you could hear her foot steps pounding against the ground, and knew she was heading your way. 

"Where the hell are you?" 

"I'll send you the cordenicne now." You say and disconnect. You hit go on the ap you had installed in both your phones allowing each other to track the others where abouts. The scrapping sounded again. Along with a deep breathing. You knew you needed to wait for her, but you also knew that this mine had two entrances, incase of a cave in. And the last thing you wanted to do was lose it. So you took a deep breath and ran inside. 

Jody was almost to the mine when she heard foot steps coming at her. She ducked down and waited. When she saw you she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked. You had blood splattered on you, and you looked as if you had gone two rounds with rocky. 

"I'm ok." you said smiling. "Sorry I couldn't wait, but it came at me. I had to take it down." you said. 

"Well at least it's gone. Buy you a drink?" she asked. 

"Make it a double." 

You opened your eyes it was cold and dark. Your head felt as if it was going to explode. Slowly you rose to get up, but fell again when the chain around your ankle reached it's limit. The last thing you remembered was the sound of something scraping across the mine floor, then nothing. You tried to clear your head. But the pain was so bad. You wanted to curl up in a ball and die. 

Jody placed another beer infront of you. 

"I can't believe you took that thing out all by yourself. Was it as ugly as we thought." A small smile spread across your lips. 

"Guess you could say that." 

Jody's phone buzzed and she glanced at the number. 

"Sorry gotta take this." She said heading out of the bar. You watched her go than slowly rose to follow. 

 

The sound of music caused you to open your eyes again. You blinked when you saw a bar, confused you watched the scene on fold. 

Jody set a beer down in front of you. 

"Jody? Where are we?" you asked. 

"I can't believe you took that thing out all by yourself. Was it as ugly as we thought?" 

"Wait what?" you muttered. Your head was still pounding, but you did your best to focus. 

"Guess you could say that." you heard your voice echo back at you. 

"No! Jody that's not me!" you yelled into the mine. 

"I gotta take this." She said. YOu watched as she got up and headed out. Suddenly you felt as if you were walking. As if you were somehow controlling the scene taking place. But you knew that couldn't be.

Fear hit you when the door infront of you opened into the night air of a small parking lot. 

"yep, everything went fine...... Yeah sounds good, I should be home by then." Jody was saying. She was on the phone, her back to you. 

"Ok talk to you later." She turned to face you. 

"Hey, ready to go already?" She asked surprised. 

"Anything wrong?" you heard your voice. 

"No.. That was Claire. She's planning on stopping home for a while, and wanted to make sure I would be there." 

"You ok?" she asked. The tone of her voice sent a chill down your spine. 

 

Jody's Pov

I hung up the phone and turned, startled to see y/n standing there watching me. 

"Hey, ready to go already?" I asked. 

"Anything wrong?" she wanted to know. The way she said it seemed almost hostile, yet she was calm. 

"No.. That was claire. She's planning on stopping home for a while and wanted to make sure I would be there. 

It was the way she looked at me I could tell. This wasn't y/n. It had to have been the Basile. How could I have been so stupid not to check. 

"You ok?" I asked thinking maybe I could con it enough to give me time to get to my weapon in the truck. 

She smiled at me, And I went into defense mode. 

"Peachy." was the last thing I heard before she grabbed me and slammed my body into the hard ground.


	3. Home sweet home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bisle knows your every thought. It's as if the two of you are one. So of course it would head to the one place you would want it to stay away from right? The thing is Dean and Sam may just kill and then ask questions. Not knowing that it would end your life as well.

You watched as an arm picked Jody up and slammed her into the ground. You actually felt her weight as if you, yourself was the one doing it. It looked down at her lifeless body and you screamed into the emptiness. Your heart pounding, fear that you would never see your friend again. 

Dean's phone rang and he glanced at the clock. Two A.M. He scooped up the phone and answered without even checking the number. 

"Hello?" 

"Dean? This is Mike, over at Mike's bar." Dean sat up confused. 

"Ok? Is there a problem?" 

"Kind of. y/n's been here a few hours and she's pretty waisted. I gotta close man, and I don't want her behind the wheel" 

"y/n?" The confusion lingered in the air, as he said your name. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. But I didn't know who else to call." 

"No, it's fine. I'll be there in a few." Dean hung up and got dressed. What the hell was she doing back in town? Dean stopped at Sam's room. 

"Hey Sam." His brother looked at him with one eye. 

"What's going on?" he muttered. 

"You'll never guess. Mike just called me. Seems y/n's over at his bar, drunk off her ass. Needs us to come get her." Sam sat straight up and grabbed his shirt off the desk next to him. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, figured one of us could drive her truck back here for her." 

"Yeah of course." 

Minutes later the two brothers made their way into the bar. 

"Hey guys thanks for coming, I didn't know what else to do." Mike said from behind the bar. 

"It's ok. Where is she?" Dean said. He pointed to the jukebox and Dean sighed when he say you swaying to the music. Your back to him. He and Sam made their way to you. 

"Y/n?" Dean said. You turned and smiled a sweet smile. 

"Dean Bean.. It's been a while." you said sipping the drink in your hand. 

"Yeah a long while." he muttered. 

"Sammy." you said toasting him. 

"y/n. Why didn't you call us and let us know you were back in town?" He asked. 

You shrugged. 

"Didn't know if I should or not. Besides, I'm just passing through." you say. 

"You can always call us you know that." Dean said. 

"Can I?" 

"Of course. We may have our differences but were still family." Dean said. 

"Family. Now we both know I don't have family. Their all dead. Thanks to you." the words stung them both, but Dean knew that t was the alcohol talking. He reached out and took the drink from your hand. 

"Hey I wasn't done with that." you protested. 

"Yeah you were, come on." he said taking your arm. You pull your arm away. 

"There you go again, telling me what to do." you mutter. Dean held in a sigh. 

"Mike needs to close up, so you gotta go." he tells you. You glance at the bar tender. 

"Fine." you mutter. You take two steps and stumble. Dean's strong arms go around your waist. 

"I'm good." you say. but you take another step and stumble again. Dean shakes his head, and scoops you up. Sam waves at Mike as the three of you leave. Out side Dean set you on your feet, but still holds onto your waist. 

"Well it's been fun boys, we'll have to do it again in another 6 months." you purr as you fish your keys out of your pocket. Dean pulls the keys from your hand. 

"Hey!" 

Dean says nothing and tosses the keys to Sam. 

"Those are mine." you say trying to take them back, but Sam simply holds them above his head. 

"Give me my keys." you said slurring a bit. 

"Come on princess, in you go." Dean says opening the Impala car door. 

I want my keys." You say glaring at Sam. Dean gently pushes you into the Impala and shuts the door. You flip Sam off from the window. Dean looks at his brother and shakes his head. 

"Right behind you." sam says climbing into your truck. 

 

The real you. 

The Whiskey was hitting you hard, and you realized either this thing can't hold it's booze, or it was drinking twice as much as you were used to. Either way you didn't care, it was the first time since this happened that you actually felt relaxed. Everything was a little blurry then you heard his voice. 

"Mike needs to close up so you gotta go..." Dean said. 

"Fine." you muttered. you tried to take a step but the Chain around your ankle tugged at you and your stumbled. 

'I'm good." you heard yourself say. The next thing you knew Dean's strong arms were carrying you outside. You felt yourself dig your keys out of your pocket. 

"Well it's been fun boys, have to do it again in another 6 months." You heard yourself say. You were confused again. It was your voice, but you knew you didn't say it. Suddenly Dean reached out and snagged the keys from you. 

"Hey!" your voice says. Dean said nothing he just tossed the keys to Sam. You caught a glimpse of the key chain Bobby Singer had given you, after he taught you to drive, and suddenly you wanted them. 

"Those are mine!" you said trying to get them back from Sam. Only to grab air. "Give me my keys." you heard yourself say. You were so confused,and angry at the same time.

"Come on Princess. In you go." Dean says. 

"I want my keys." you mutter again. This time you sounded like a little kid, begging for one more toy. You looked at Sam as Dean shut the door. And before you stopped yourself you were flipping him off. 

 

Dean's pov 

"Where are we going?" you asked. 

"Home." I say matter of fact like. There was so much more I wanted to say, but not when she was like this. 

"I don't have a home." she muttered. 

"yes you do. God y/n what happened to you?" I ask. She looked at me for a moment. Was that fear in her eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" she snarled. 

"6 months and we haven't heard shit from you? If it wasn't for Jody, I'd have thought you were dead." I tell her. 

"You were worried, About me?" she asked. 

"What kind of Question is that? Of course I was worried about you. We all were. Look I know you and I have had our head to head moments, but damn it y/n family doesn't just check out on each other." I tell her. She slid closer to me, then pulled my arm off the wheel and placed it around her shoulders. She smelled of whiskey and I wasn't angry anymore, I was sorry that I had driven her to this point. She laid her head on my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat. It seconds she was out. 

 

The real you. 

"Come on Princess were home." you heard his voice but you couldn't make your eyes open. You were just so tired, so cold, and thirsty. God were you thirsty. 

You felt him pick you up, and it was like a dream. A dream that you didn't want to wake up from. A dream that you had waited a long time for. Only it wasn't happening to you. 

Dean

I Carried her down the stairs and into her room. I softly laid her on the bed. Suddenly her arms were around me and she was pulling me down on top of her. Her mouth covering mine with warm passionate kisses. I returned the kiss. Wanting to have done this since I first laid eyes on her. 

"I missed you." she muttered when I pulled back. 

"I missed you too." I told her. We spoke in whispers, as if afraid someone would over hear. 

She went to pull me to her, and i pushed her away. 

"I thought you missed me." she said. 

"Not like this y/n, It doesn't feel right." I tell her. God I wanted to, but not when she was this far out of it. The thought confused me actually. I had been with many women who were drunk, but something was off now. 

"Thought you missed me." she said again. Her eyes slowly shutting. 

"I did. you need to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." I pulled the blanket up over her. I stopped in the doorway and starred at her. Something was off. But what? I'd call Jody at first daylight. I said as I closed the door leaving her to sleep.


	4. I need a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your not sure how long you've been trapped in this cave. Days? A week? All you knew for sure was that you were scared no one would ever find you. That this thing that had taken over your image was going to kill someone you cared deeply about. It was getting harder and harder to focus. And you were feeling so tired and weak, that all you wanted to do was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, please let me know what you think. Thanks

Dean answered the phone on the first ring. 

"Claire?" 

"Dean, Jody's in the hospital." Her voice was calm, but there was a hint of anger as well. 

"What? What happened." He glanced at Sam watching him, then pressed speaker. 

"She was attacked outside a bar, in Kentucky. I had just talked to her the night they found her, told her I was on my way home, wanted to make sure she would be here. She assured me she would, but when I got here there was no sign. Then I got a call from Kentucky state cops. They said she was unconscious. I'm on my way there now. Did y/n say anything?" She asked hopeful. 

"No she didn't. I'll talk to her, see if she has anyidea what might have happened. Keep us posted alright." Dean replied. 

"Yeah." 

Sam and Dean locked eyes. 

"You don't think y/n had anything to do with this?" Sam asked. 

"I don't want to but, You have to admit she's been off her game the last few days." Dean said 

"She would never hurt Jody. Their like sisters." Sam insisted. 

"Yeah I know." But deep down he wasn't sure about anything anymore. 

You were cold, and tired. You had no idea how long you had been here, and you were starting to give up hope of ever being found. Over the course of time you had come to realize that the Bisle and you were somehow connected. Like you were one. IT was weird watching everything play out in front of you, and not being able to actually do anything. Although sometimes you thought maybe you were coming through, somehow. Then you thought maybe it was just the fact that it now seemed to know everything about you, and was just playing it's part to the T. Fear would rise up inside you everytime it went near Dean and Sam. You still couldn't get the image of Jody out of your head, lying on the ground, not moving. You prayed she wasn't dead. How could I have been so stupid? You'd ask yourself. It had somehow snuck up on you. Causing you to make a rookie mistake and let your guard down. The next thing you knew, you were trapped in this old mine. 

Dean

"Hey" y/n looked up at me from the table. 

"Hey yourself."

"I just talked to claire. Seems Jody's in a hospital in Kentucky." The words seemed to spark her attention and she closed the book she had been looking at. 

"What?" 

"Yeah you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" 

"No. Why would I?" 

"You two were on a hunt out there. You would have been the last one to see her." 

"She was fine when we parted ways. I don't know what happened after that." 

I gave her a small nod, as if I believed her story. 

"Ok well if you think of anything, let me know." I turned to leave. 

"She ok?" I stopped and turned back to face her. 

"She's unconscious at the moment. Hopefully she'll wake up soon and be able to tell us what happened." I watched as she shifted in her chair nervously. 

"You ok?" 

"yeah. Peachy." I gave her a half smile and walked to the table. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You know better than anyone how tough she is." I handed her my open bottle of beer. She took it uncertained. 

"IT's cool I'll get me another one." I watch as she took a swig. That's when I knew for sure something was up, this wasn't y/n. But who and what was it. 

Sam/Dean/Cass.

"Y/n can't stand beer." Sam said after I had told them. 

"I know." 

"So you think she's possessed?" Cass asked. I shook ,my head. 

"That was my first thought. That's why I put holy water in the bottle. Nothing happened." 

"What were they hunting out there?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Jody never said." 

"That would explain why shes been avoiding me." Cass said. It was true. y/n didn't seem to be in the room with cass for more than 2 seconds. Of course she didn't seem to want to get to close to any of them. And whenever anyone asked her why, she'd blow up at them. 

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked. 

The call

Dean, Sam and Cass were trying to figure out what their next move was going to be when Dean's phone rang again. 

"Claire? She awake?" 

"She's been in and out of it. But Dr's expect she'll have a full recovery." 

"Thank God. She say anything." 

"Just one word. Bisle." 

"Bisle? What the hell is that?" 

"I don't know. I've never heard of it before. Maybe it's what they were hunting. Has y/n said anything?" 

"She claims she doesn't know anything. Said Jody was fine when they parted ways." 

"Parted ways? Who talks like that?" She asked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah I know. She's not herself. Sam and I think it may be something impersonating her." 

"Wait, so a shape shifter?" 

"No. We've done every test we can think of. Nothing comes up." 

"Dean if that's not y/n, then where the hell is she?" 

"I don't know. We've been doing our best not to tip what ever this off, but I think we're going to need to take it a different route. You have any luck tracking where they last we're?" 

"No, and I'm getting pissed off. No ones talking." 

"well keep at it." 

"I will." Dean hung up and looked at the others. 

"Bisle?" Sam asked. 

"Jody woke up just long enough to say that. What the hell is a Bisle?" He looked at Sam and then cass but both seemed to be at a lost. 

"I'll call Bobby, and Rowena. Maybe they know something." As Dean was about to dial his phone y/n walked into the room. Her back pack over her shoulder. '

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, actually it's been great seeing you all again. But I think I need to move on." She said heading for the stairs. 

"Wait." Dean said as all three men stood and walked toward her. 

"You're just going to up and leave, not even tell us where your going?" 

"Honestly I'm not even sure where I'm going. Thought I'd maybe head out west." She smiled at us. 

"What about Jody?" Cass asked. 

"What about her?" 

"She's your friend. Don't you want to help us figure out what happened to her?" Dean snarled. 

"I figured you all could handle that." 

"You're not going anywhere" Sam said stepping between her and the exit. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled. 

"We know your not y/n, we want to know where she is." Dean said stepping closer. 

You 

You watched the scene unfold and your heart began to race. 

"No Dean let it go, just let us go!" you begged. Fear rose inside you worse than it had ever been. And you felt the monsters strength rise to a new level. 

"You think you can stop me?" It hissed. Something in it's face must have changed, because you could actually see the surprise in Dean and Cass's face. 

"God no! just let us leave!" you hollored. 

"We'll do what we have to, to keep you here." Dean warned. You felt it smile. 

"Took you long enough." It said then with out warning as quick as a wink it reached out and grabbed Dean by the throat. You felt your hand squeeze and the power it held. Dean was gasping, then suddenly Cas rose his hand and you went flying into the wall of the mine. Dirt spraying down on you. Dazed you tried to focus. 

The beast rose, and growled. It focused on Castiel, hatred seeping from it. 

"You kill me and you'll never find her." it hissed at him. 

"Who said anything about killing you, yet." Sam said. You felt something sharp enter the side of your neck, and you instantly felt for it. But nothing was there. Then it was lights out once again.


	5. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, sorry.

The Bisle. 

IT opened it's eyes, dazed and a bit confused. Dean leaned down so that it was eye level. 

"Well look whose awake." He said. 

"You're making a really big mistake here Dean." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." 

It tried to get up from the chair, only to find it was being restrained by several chains. 

"You can't keep me here." It warned. 

"Oh, I think we can. Now where the hell is y/n?" He stood in front of it with a long knife. 

"You're looking at her." Dean shook his head. 

"See were gonna have to do this the hard way." He stepped up to the beast and placed the silver blade against it's neck. Letting the coolness of it rest against the beast skin. 

"You don't want to do that." Dean got the feeling it was daring him. He said nothing only guided the knife slowly down the monsters shoulder blade. A small amount of blood followed it. The Bisle sucked in air then let it out with a hiss. 

"Now shall we start again?" 

 

You

You weren't sure how long you had been out, you just knew that now you found your self sitting, unable to move. Dean seemed to peer into your eyes. The determination flowing from him. 

"You can't keep me here." you heard yourself say. 

"Oh I think I can. Now where in the hell is y/n?" Dean asked gruffly. 

"I'm right here. Dean..." It came out a whisper. You barely had any energy left, your stomach growled and you would sell your soul to the devil himself for a cup of water. 

You felt the cold metal of the knife before you realized what he was planning. You let out an enormous scream, both from shock and pain. Then you felt the blood ooze from your neck. 

"No.. Dean Stop." you begged. 

"My God, he's gonna kill us both." you thought.


	6. Oops

"Any luck Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what this thing is Sam, There doesn't seem to be a record of it. Couldn't Cass do his Mojo and get inside the things head?" 

"We thought of that. But we sent him to Kentucky to help Claire. See if they can Locate y/n." Sam rubbed his temples. 

"How's JOdy?" 

"Stable, but still not fully awake. "

"And Dean?" 

"Dean's doing what dean does best." Sam sighed. Suddenly the line went quiet. 

"Bobby? You there?" 

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. I think I found the bastard." 

"Seriously? What's it say?" 

Dean 

"Where is she?!" I snarled. 

"Who?" I reared back and slammed my hand against it's head. It turned and looked at me as if I had given it a love tap. 

"You're wasting your time Dean. I feel no pain. Y/n on the other hand, I'm pretty sure she's really hurting." 

"If you hurt her.." I let my words linger. It was taking everything I had just to remind my self this wasn't her, this was just somekind of sick shell. 

"I'm not the one causing her pain. I don't work that way. With me they just go to sleep, and I move on. But what your doing? Tell you what, You let me go and i'll tell you where she's at. Win win for everyone." 

I reached out and grabbed her blood splattered shirt.

"How about I just beat you to death, and then find her myself?" 

"You can't threaten me. You love her to much to take that chance. I felt it when we kissed." I let go and took a step back. Anger was raging through me, I wanted to make this thing pay, to make it talk. And I didn't care how I did it. I raised my blade.. 

Sam. 

"Holy shit. Are you sure?" I asked 

"Yeah, it says right here that the Bisle is a type of shape shifter. It originates from Sweden. Crap." 

"What?" 

"You have to stop Dean! Everything he's doing to it, y/n can feel. They're connected somehow. It's feeding off her fear, while she slowly starves to death. If he kills it she dies too." I was already up and down the hall before Bobby had the chance to finish his sentence. I swung the door open to see Dean standing in front of it knife raised. 

"Dean No!" He turned and looked at me confused. 

"You kill it y/n dies with it." I blurted. Dean looked at me wide eyed, as he realized what he had done. Dropping the knife he turned and we both looked at the bloody image of y/n in front of us. 

"I told you so." It said with a grin. The blood on it's teeth made me wince. 

You 

You couldn't do anything, just sit there and cry everytime Dean's fist connected with the Bisle. Pain rang out through your entire body. 

"Dean no, stop you have to stop." you begged in a whisper. You were doing your best to hold on, to stay alive in hopes that someone would find you..But you could feel your strength leaving your body every minute that passed by. A part of you actually wished that he would kill it, get it over with. The torture was almost to much to bare. 

You heard Sam's voice. 

"Dean No!" 

"You kill it, y/n dies with it!" 

That a boy Sammy. You thought to yourself seconds before passing out.


	7. Rescued.. Sort of

"Y/n? Y/n?" At the sound of your name you opened your eyes. Claire and Castiel stared back at you. You're not sure if what your looking at is real or not. 

"Cass?" your voice came out in a faint gasp. 

"Yes it's me." he said. He reached out and placed his hand on your forehead. For a brief second you felt a warmth go throughout your body. But then nothing. 

"What's wrong?" Someone else was asking. The voice sounded familiar but you were so tired you couldn't focus. 

"It's not working." you heard Cas say. 

"Basile." you muttered. 

"Yes we know." Cas said. 

"Jody?" 

"She's fine. She's the one who told us where to find you." Claire said. 

"So tired. Dean, Sam." You started to stand but couldn't find your strength. Cass Caught you before you fell. 

"I'm going to take her back. Will you be ok?" He asked. 

"Sure." 

You felt him pick you up and then you were back at the bunker. 

"DEAN! SAM!" Cas called as he laid you on your bed. 

Sam's pov 

I heard Cass from the library and took off down the hall. I skidded to a stop in y/n's door way when I saw her laying on the bed. She looked frail, and her lips were so dry they looked as if they were covered in white dust. Slowly I crossed the room to her bed. 

"Cas, Can you help her?" I asked. 

"I tried. It didn't work." he said. I turned back to her and eased onto the side of the bed. 

"y/n?" She opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. 

"Sammy. Could I get some water please?" she asked. 

I nodded but before I could get up Cas was handing me a glass. I helped her sit up and held the glass while she almost drank the whole thing down. I gently laid her back on to the bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Dean came to the door way looking for me I supposed, but when he saw her laying there he froze.

"Is she?" he couldn't make the words form. I shook my head and he joined me by the bed. He looked down at her and I could see anger flow in his eyes. Her body was caked with dry blood, blood that Dean had caused with our realising it. 

"Can I kill it now?" he asked in a huff. 

"I don't think so. They are still connected, we just have to figure out how. Then hopefully we can unconnect them." Sam said. 

"Perhaps Rowena could help." Cas said. 

"I'll call her." I replied as I got up and left the room. 

Dean Pov 

When I saw her there, injured, looking like death, my heart stopped in my throat. Then when Sam confirmed that she was still alive, I went from worry to anger. Anger at this damn beast, but mostly angry at myself. 

"Cass, could you give me a minute?" I asked. He nodded then left the room. I stared down at her my heart hurting. 

"y/n I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm going to make this up to you I promise. Buy you have to hang on till we figure this out ok. Y/n don't leave us, don't leave me. I need you."I kissed the top of her head then turned to leave. I stopped when I felt her hand on my arm. Slowly I turned. She looked at me with sad, tired eyes. 

"I missed you." she said softly. I smiled and covered her hand in mine. 

"I missed you too." 

"Stay with me, please?" 

"Of course." I laid next to her on her bed, and she placed her head gently on my shoulder then went to sleep.


	8. Witchy Woman

Dean Paced the dungeon floor and looked at the beast in front of him. It was hideous looking, it's skin seemed to be almost melting away slowly. It was now haf y/n and half Basile. 

"Dean." He glanced over his shoulder at his brother in the doorway. Sam motioned for him to follow, and with one last quick look at what ever it was, he turned to go. 

"Leaving so soon?" y/n's voice asked amused. Dean paid no mind to it and followed his brother into the library, Where he found Castiel and Rowena. 

"Someone better have some good news for me." He growled. 

"As a matter of fact I believe I do." Rowena purred. Dean looked at her waiting. 

"Well?" He said finally 

"No need to get grumpy. I found a rather simple spell actually that Should separate the two souls. There's just one hitch." 

"What's that?" All three looked at Dean, non of them wanting to spill the news. 

"Some one want to tell me what I'm missing?" 

"Ok, Rowena is pretty sure the spell will work, however if it doesn't there's a good chance that both y/n and the beast in there, will die." Sam informed him. 

"how big of a chance?" 

"75%give or take." She said. 

"No." Dean growled. 

"Dean we have to do something, she's dieing anyway. I mean the IV we have hooked up to her is helping, but it's not going to last for ever. Plus it seems to just keep what ever that is alive as well." Sam reminded him. Dean sighed. 

"If she dies, can you bring her back?" He asked Cass finally. The angel looked at him unsure. 

"In theory I should be able to." He told him. 

"In Theory.... Fine, What do we have to do?" Dean agreed. 

"I need these supplies, and then we will have to move y/n into the same room as the Bisle." Rowena informed them. 

20 minutes later Dean lifted you from your bed. 

A soft tired moan escaped your lips. 

"I know, but we have to go." he tells you. Tiredly and with out opening your eyes you wrap your arms around his neck, as his strong muscles craddle you. Carefully he took you to the dungeon. 

"Ah, did you finally bring her to me to finish?" you heard yourself say. 

"No." you mumbled as Dean laid you on a cot. 

"Shh, it's ok. No ones going to hurt you I promise." he whispered in your ear. 

Dean. 

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked so frail, compared to the last time I saw her.   
Sam and Cas hurried to help Rowena set up. She started her mumbo Jumbo but all I could do was hold y/n hand. This had to work I had so much more to say to her. So many things I should have said long ago but my damn pride got in the way.   
Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and I looked up long enough to see the continents of Rowena's black magic seem to bubble up. The Bisle began to twitch, and hiss. But then suddenly y/n began to arch her back as if in severe pain. 

"Rowena!?" 

She looked at me unsure. No one spoke, as I tried my best to comfort her. Sam was instantly to my side. Then The Bisle let out an ear piercing scream. So strong that even Cas had to monetarily cover his ears. Then it was quiet. Grave yard quiet. We looked over at it. Although we could tell that it wasn't dead, not yet. It was weekend by the event. Sam and I grimaced as the last of it's humanly form dripped off it's body, like wax from a candle. 

"Y/n?" Sam said she was pale, and un responsive and my heart ached for fear that we had killed her. 

"Cass?" I asked softly. 

Castiel touched her and a soft glow seemed to radiant from her body. We all held our breaths and waited hopeful. Finally she opened her eyes. Her wounds were healed completely and she looked a bit more like herself. She gave me a small smile. And I returned the jesture. Suddenly there was the sound of gunshot and we all instinctively ducked, me using my body to shield y/n's. We looked up shocked to find Rowena with a smoking gun in her hand, and the Bisle slumped over dead. 

We looked at her unable to say anything. 

"Why should you three have all the fun?" She asked then lightly blew on the barrel of the gun.


	9. Back to normal.

You wake to find yourself snuggled in your bed. Slolwy You slipped out of your bed and padded down the hall. The smooth cool floor against your bare feet. Your body was sore, like you had just put your self though a rough 24hr non stop work out. As you made your way into the open area Dean and Sam looked up from the table. 

"She lives." Dean said smiling at you. 

"Hi, How long have I been out?" 

"Two days." Sam says 

"Wow. Is that (Fav take out)?" 

"You know it." Dean said as you took a seat at the table. He dished you up a plate and then slid it in front of you. 

"Thanks." you smile sweetly at him. 

"Don't mention it." 

You take a bite and it feels like heaven in your mouth. 

"Good?" Sam asks. You nod as you take another bite. 

They chuckle and sip their beer. Dean offers you one and you wrinkle up your noise. 

"Just checking." You look at him confused. 

"So what have I missed?" you ask

"Three missing girls outside of houston. Just up and disapeared out of their locked dorms." Sam tells you. 

"Sweet, I could use another road trip." you say. 

"I don't think so." Dean said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that your not ready to go back out there yet. You need to recover more." 

"I'm fine. When are you going to stop telling me what to do?" You growl. 

"When you start thinking before you act." 

"I'm going." you insist. 

"No your not." He argued.

"How do you think your going to stop me Mr Winchester?" 

"I'll lock you in your freaking room if I have to. But your not going on this hunt." 

"I can do what ever the hell I want." you sneer. Sam sighed and stood up. 

"Both of you need to grow up." He said before picking up his plate and heading for the kitchen. 

"What's gotten into him?" You ask 

"He thinks he knows everything. Look y/n Please just sit this one out, for me." he said softer. 

"And what am I supposed to do, just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you and Sammy go off and have fun?" 

"What if I don't go?" 

"What?" 

"What if I let Cass go with Sam, and I stay here with you?" He offers. You eye him cafefully. 

"And what would we do?" You ask locking your eyes onto his. 

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Dean said as he leaned in and pressed his lips passionatly to yours.


End file.
